In the Rye
by TheAsgardianDiaries
Summary: 1948, New York. The time for jitterbug and jazz! But as a girl from London somehow finds herself caught up in trouble at a rough bar, she is approached by an unlikely figure. Who goes by the name of Holden Caulfield. But as each one learns more about the other, darker doors to their past are opened and little do they know that they could end up with only each other to rely on...
1. Prolouge

A girl stood in the middle of the grass, blinking in the weak sunshine. A cool breeze sent her hair into a wild dance, with strands of it flying in all directions.

The air travelled throughout the street causing sheets on washing lines to bluster, sharply tugging against the wooden pegs which bound them, like a row of captured ghosts over old dead grass.

The girl breathed in and closed her eyes letting the walls and the air that trapped her, disappear for just a moment.

I was the girl.

Age sixteen, I was quite a bonny looking lass though I did not see it at the time. A vigorous youth striving to explore and escape the supposedly dull life that so bound me. But it was that winter, in the year 1948, which changed my life. I met someone.

A boy.

The strangest boy I've ever met….


	2. Chapter One

I opened my eyes, the cold air making me shiver in my thin cardigan. I rolled my eyes as I looked around me, seeing the same old thing. The same old wooden fences, the same old chimneys smoking, the same old smell of steam abounding from houses on washing day.

I took another deep breath and looked into the sky. A single sparrow flew overhead, the delicacy of the creature and the beauty of such a small thing made the corners of my lips turn up into a slight smile. I watched it for as long as I could before it disappeared over the rooftops and into the beyond. How I wished I was that sparrow.

I wished I could simply use a pair of wings to take me anywhere, around the whole world if I wanted. Through the African plains where I could see wild animals which weren't kept behind bars like the ones in the London zoo and over great mountain tops, like the ones I'd seen in books. I stood for a moment more relishing in this thought before turning to walk back into my house.

In the kitchen my Mother was busy cooking that evening's meal, the kitchen itself was cluttered and cramped but I daren't have said that to my Mother. China plates and copper pots and pans were piled upon each other in the petite cupboards. Old war propaganda posters were still hung to the wall here or there, I wished my Mother would take them down. It seems they were a constant reminder of my father's death a few years ago, though the horror of it was still fresh in my mind. I slumped down onto the distressed wooden stool and rested my head onto the table.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" my Mother asked, peering over her shoulder at me.

"Yes, just a bit do-".

"Oh come on! Don't be like that" she quickly interrupted, "your usually the one who's always jolly and keeping everyone else in good spirits, go for a walk around and take in the fresh air".

I leant my head against my hand and sighed exasperated. "Please, I just want to have a sit down".

My mother turned to me, her tightly permed hair bouncing slightly with her hand's on her hips. "Look here, I really need to have the house for myself for a bit, heaven knows I've had your brother and sister under my feet all day and I really don't have the patience for arguing about whether or not you're going for a walk or not, which you are, so off you go".

A moment later I was standing outside of my house with a scarf, a coat and some mittens on. I started on my way. I passed a bomb site where three years on from the war, they were still reconstructing someone's home. I had to thank my lucky stars that we weren't hit, we were very close to it, but the bomb skipped us and blew off the roof of the Smiths next door. I shuddered lightly when I remembered the all too familiar air raid sirens, the scariest noise I'd ever heard. And the shelters were not much better. They did of course stop us from getting bombed but they were cramped and cold, and the impact of the bomb's made it quake like it was going to cave in.

I made my way along the high street near the dock, the street was surprisingly active for a cold winters day. The market stalls were crying out advertising their good's, various people were catching the buses back from a hard day at work. Tom, the baker's son wolf whistled as he sped past on his military bicycle, I shook my head and chuckled at his childish ways. For a young man who had been part of the army, you'd think he would've gained more maturity. Different smells of spices filled my nose which reminded me that Christmas was not far off. I scurried into the old sweet shop and bought my brother and sister each a small fry's chocolate bar. I arrived at the dock surprised to see a rather large cruise style ship anchored in the harbour. I spotted a sign tied to one of the posts with the words:

**The Rose**

**Leaving the docks for New York at 6 o'clock tomorrow morning**

**Tickets are 5 shillings and sixpence**

I read the sign three more times with excitement rising inside me, 'this is it' I thought to myself, 'I might actually be able to see a different part of the world'. But then my heart sank, my Mother would never let me go. 'Unless' I thought as an idea formulated inside my head, 'I could tell her that my friend Sophie and her family had invited me along'. I had to stop myself from leaping in joy as now I was getting some strange looks from the dock workers since I had the widest grin on my face. I hurried over to the ticket holder's building. In the stall was a large man with a scruffy beard and a fierce face. I nervously asked

"Is this where I can get a ticket for the New York trip?".

The man looked angry for a moment but then sighed and said in an irritated voice "I think you mean 'The Rose' and yes, all tickets are sold 'ere, summat 'alf the public don't understand".

I suddenly became very anxious when the man started counting my money while at all times taking a quick furtive glance at me. He then leant into my face and said "you're a thruppence short love".

I felt my cheek's flame red and reached out my hand to take my money back but the man stopped me. "Nah listen, since I'm feelin' generous" I had to fight down the urge to scoff at this statement, "I'll knock off wha' ya can't pay an' give you the ticket for that instead".

I stared In disbelief at the ticket as the man passed it to me. "Blimey" I whispered running my finger's over the printed lettering, "thank you so much sir!".

The man did not reply but simply sat down again and shut the window of the building. I took this as an immediate cue to leave and I swear as I turned to go I could see a twinkle in the man's eye.

I practically danced the whole way home, I was in a sprightly mood now that I'd got the ticket and was very light on my feet. I swung through the front door and skipped into the kitchen where my Mother was serving up the dinner.

"That smell's delightful Ma!" I said, a light heartedness in my voice.

My Mother looked concerned at me, "well, I certainly see that walk worked a treat!".

I chuckled and sat down at the table, my brother and sister greeted me with big smiles, telling me everything about their day at the park. The food was served up and the dinner commenced. It was half way through this dinner that I thought it would be best to tell my Mother about the New York trip. I put my cutlery down and turned to my Mother.

"Mother, I just wanted to let you know that Sophie and her family have invited me along to New York with them, the ship leaves dock at 6 o'clock tomorrow morning and I accepted".

My Mother's face hardened when she turned to me as she said "did you not think to ask for my permission first?".

I was rendered slightly speechless "well, I thought since I would be with Sophie's family then-".

"Well you thought wrong, you're not going".

I was downcast, "but I've already bought my ticket" I cried.

"Tomorrow you can return it and get your money back since you shan't be needing it". At this point my brother and sister had both fallen into silence to watch how this argument would play out.

I was completely aghast, I had no idea that my Mother would react like this, I tried one more time to appeal to her but she put her foot down.

"No, you shall not be going to New York tomorrow and that's final and if I hear one more peep out of your mouth about it then it will be the belt for you".

The rest of the meal was taken in an awful silence. A sudden anger and frustration flared inside me. I was going to be on that ship tomorrow whether she liked it or not. I formulated a plan inside my head, I would get up at quarter past five the next morning, and I would sneak out of the house without hopefully anyone seeing or hearing me and be at the docks in time for the boarding. A little smile played on my lips as I excused myself from the table and trudged upstairs to pack my bag ready for the morning.


End file.
